A Seraphim's Love Ballad
by Serenity Aur
Summary: [KratosxYuan] A collection of romance stories that revolve around the two seraphim of Cruxis, Kratos and Yuan. Stories both short and small. Would you care to take this dance?
1. 4000 Years Was Well Worth It

**4000 Years Was Worth It.**

_Author's notes: This is where I'll be dumping all my Kratos/Yuan oneshots. Since they come up way too often at times… Hope you like them, and I'll be more than certain to come up all kinds of stories. Oh and don't forget to review!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia, not even Kratos, and much less his utterly attractive hair. I sure wish I did, though… (Not even one strand...)_

"Ugh!"

Kratos weakly grasped his shoulder in anguish. His mortal body felt as if he were to give in. He could've collapsed in that moment right then and there.

_No…just a little bit longer…_ Kratos pleaded his body.

"Dad! Are you okay?" Lloyd exclaimed as he noticed his father's sudden moment of weakness.

"Yes…I'm alright. Please, head on to Dirk's house, I'll catch up with you there." Kratos insisted.

Unexpectedly, a rush of dizziness overran his body, as he started to feel very light-headed, but he didn't let his companions know. They'll throw a worrying fit over him, about his well-being. He couldn't let that happen, not to what's already going on.

_Please…just a few more minutes…_Kratos asked once more.

Lloyd, being unsure of himself, knew he could not change his father's mind. It was made up and he was not one to argue.

"O-okay. I'll see you there." Lloyd managed to say, then turned around, and headed for the Iselia forest, along with the rest of the party.

Kratos gave a very tired sigh, as he saw the figures before him, hop onto the Rheiards, and fly off into the ominously-looking sea of purple.

As his knees gave in, Kratos suddenly felt a rush of hands catching him and now supporting his body. Once again.

"We should really stop meeting like this." Kratos slightly teased, as he looked onto the eyes of his holder. Yuan.

Yuan only gave a quick smirk at the remark, as he gently settled his partner down on the ground. He then took a few moments to examine his companion, looking very concerned at that.

_He looks so weak, so fragile. The great Kratos Aurion. Fragile?_ Yuan thought.

Almost as if he were reading Yuan's thought, Kratos looked away and tried to sit up in the least. He writhed in pain at his movement, knowing his body just wouldn't let him.

"Please, you shouldn't move…" Yuan counseled, placing a hand on Kratos's chest, gesturing for him to stay still.

"I have an apple gel if that helps any. I'm sorry I don't have more than one" Yuan said, getting a red, gel-like substance from a small pouch he carried and placed it between Kratos's teeth.

Kratos weakly chewed the substance, as a new wind of strength came forth his body. He managed to get up now, with much more ease, even though he found himself leaning on Yuan. His arms and legs still couldn't hold his weight and it seemed as though he was going to be there for a while.

The two men were sitting down now, Indian-style, on the dirt path. It was a rather awkward sight, as Kratos closed his eyes and rested his head on Yuan's shoulder. Yuan looked on to his companion with a tender watch. It had been a while since the two men had a chance to even enjoy each other's company. They had been too busy with trying to kill each other instead. After a long spell of silence, Kratos has spoken up.

"Yuan...Back there in the forest, I felt something course through my body as you held me." He softly said. Seconds later, the redhead soon noticed how his sentence could easily be taken as something else. Trying to reword his sentence, Kratos had spoken up again.

"Ah, no, what I really meant was-"

"It was the mana I transferred to you." Yuan calmly interjected. I mean, it surely must have been it, for he sure felt something, and it wasn't quite pleasant either.

"Hmmm" was all Kratos said, although he didn't quite seem at all satisfied with the explanation.

He felt as if there was another factor in the equation. And there indeed was…

The auburn haired swordsman took a long, deep breath, thinking about his next move. Yuan noticed it, but didn't mention anything about it.

Then, without warning, Kratos had crawled up on Yuan and placed his head on the other's chest. Yuan was utterly surprised by his friend's actions, yet some part of him did not retaliate. He…found himself to wrap his arms around the body before him.

"It wasn't because of the mana transfer I felt like that…for I'm feeling it again as we speak." Kratos said, burying his face on Yuan's chest.

Yuan felt strange, a warm, pleasant feeling coursed through his body.

"This is how I've always wanted to feel…" Kratos's voice trailed off.

Yuan only tighten his embrace on the man that lay before him. A Cruxis angel should not sense the outside world, as the sense of touch is useless, yet Yuan can clearly feel the other man on top of him. He can feel his warmth as their bodies touch.

"This is how I've always wanted to feel…when I'm with you." Kratos finished.

Another long spell of silence arose as the two embraced in a new sense of passion.

Kratos had spoken once more.

"Yuan…why did you save me?"

"Because I made a promise to myself"

Kratos looked puzzled. What promise could Yuan have made?

"I promised myself to never see you die… To never let you die... I don't want you to die…" Yuan finished off, having an immense expression of hurt and betrayal.

Kratos only cuddled deeper into Yuan's shirt, comforting the man.

"Why did you say…that I would live a life of damnation…?"

Yuan contemplated this for a while, trying to formulate a correct response.

"Because my own life had been living hell…"

Kratos then remembered about the day Martel had been killed. Yuan lamented her loss for weeks. Since then, he was never the same man. Kratos knew of a lost like that was well. Anna was his most prized possession, only to be tainted by his own two hands…

"My life had been a living hell, because I couldn't have you." Yuan finished.

Both had been quiet for a moment when out of the blue, Kratos had knocked Yuan to the ground.

Now, lying on top of him, Kratos looked into his lover's eyes once more, getting dangerously close to the man. As he inched closer, ready for the kiss, the gap had been closed off by Yuan, and their lips met tenderly and the two embraced with emoting desire. The kiss grew deeper and deeper as both men unleashed all of their passion for one another. Yuan forcibly clasped clumps of auburn hair, pushing the other towards him. Kratos tauntingly snaked his hands sensually behind the other man, later digging his fingernails deep into his flesh.

4000 years of waiting for the other went into the kiss. Yuan let a silenced moan inside the other's mouth, finding his tongue to be roughly scraped by Kratos's.

4000 years of wanting the other went into the kiss. Kratos chocked audibly, gasping for breath as the liquids started to spill from the corners of his mouth.

4000 years of sheer lust. As the two finally slowed down, and in the end detached from one another, Kratos had finally said.

"You already have me."

4000 years and it was well worth it.


	2. My Much Needed Company

**My Much Needed Company**

_Author's notes: Wow! My first four reviews! And by Meowzy! Oh em gee, I worship you! Eh heh, that didn't come out right, but I'm a big fan of all of your Yutos stories. _

_Ok, so now I'm trying out different styles of writing and points of views._

_Ok, so without a further ado…_

_Disclaimer: Ok, so I pretty much don't own Tales of Symphonia. Or the sexy character designs, or the entire character for that matter. (Cough, cough, especially Kratos and Yuan cough) Eh, I sure wish though._

I pushed some of that annoying blue hair out of my face only for it to fall perfectly back into place.

I sighed.

Of course that was going to happen, four thousand years and counting was that suppose to happen. Why do I waste such time to move my entire arm, flick my wrist, and watch the strands of blue go back in place?

I seriously have too much time in my hands to even think about it.

Way. Too. Much. Time.

So, I continued on my current task, setting the table. It didn't take too long, as it was only for myself. One plate, one fork, one chair, one serving. This night was meant to be for me and only me.

I sighed once more.

As good as that sounded, it wasn't. I needed company. And a dog just wouldn't do. Not after that time Botta brought in his pet.

Hell, I think I would have that mutt for dinner if it wasn't Botta's. Throw a stick, watch it go, and then have a slobbery, dog-germ infested stick in my hand once again.

Whoopty do bazel.

I need _someone_ with me. I need to be with a human.

I need…_Kratos._

No you don't Yuan! You don't need that auburn haired, magical swordsman, all clad in purple…

I sighed. Where's your self control man!

That one that walks with one hand on his hip, spiked hair swaying to and fro, as it shines in the sun…

No Yuan, don't think about him anymore!

That one man that seems to make the day seem a little bit brighter when he would smile….

Which wasn't too often though.

But when he did, my heart would just suddenly stop.

I _slapped_ myself.

Damn it Yuan!...Kratos was _so_ 17 years ago!

Pause.

"Woah…" I muttered to myself as I gazed into my empty plate. It was as empty as my stomach.

I just sounded like Mithos on his girly, preteen moments.

(Kratos had even dubbed these moments as "Mithos's man-dot")

This may sound a bit strange, but believe me, those moments happen. No, they just don't happen, they happen _a lot. _

I giggled softly to myself, remembering the moments when Kratos would actually mimic Mithos. And he did a pretty damn good job on it too…

"I'd love to know what you're thinking about."

I just died that moment in time. No, I had died twice, and then somehow came back, as my back was now facing a man.

Not just any man, only one man could have that unmistakable voice, so smooth and chocolate, like a Stradivarius on a low, sad, melancholic key.

"Kratos…" was the only word that escaped my lips, as I spun around from my seat, a bit too fast at that. So fast, it took me a long time to register that I was coming rather fast at the floor instead.

"Gah!" I seem to yelp, before Kratos had caught my arm and pulled me in closer.

"What will you ever do without me…?" Kratos lectured, shaking his head tauntingly.

I blushed at the remark, not quite being offended by it, but rather noticed how painfully close we were. Not like I didn't like it or anything.

He then pressed a palm on my face, and pushed the hair away from my eyes, as it slowly fell back into place. Just like before. I told you that never changed from happening.

"I like it when your hair does that…" he whispered, slowly caressing my face with a gloved palm, almost in a torturing manner. Kratos is almost conceited enough to actually do that too.

I quietly whimpered at the contact.

The great Yuan, one of the four ancient Seraphim, leader of the Renegades, _whimpering_. Pathetic.

Perhaps so, but only one man can melt me so quickly. Only one man can tear down my icy fortress, to find the real me trapped inside. Only Kratos Aurion, can break me down in a matter of seconds, even if he wanted to or not.

Then, Kratos had suddenly, and disappointingly, stopped, knowing perhaps he had gone too far, and then patted the sides of my shoulders with both arms.

"I'm sorry. Perhaps I should get going…" he muttered, looking down on the floor, trying his best to keep his face from blushing, failing miserably at it as well.

I smiled warmly, noticing the type of torment Kratos was going through inside his mind, as he tried to keep his composure. Then his words finally came across my mind.

_Perhaps I should get going…_

"Oh no, please don't" I said, a bit to fast at that. I mean, I really didn't want him to leave. Clearing my throat, I spoke once more, "I mean I could really use the company"

I could really use the company all night long.

_And with that…I bid you farewell… Review?_


	3. Silently Dying Pt 1

**Silently Dying Inside Pt 1.**

_Author's notes: This became a whole lot darker than I had expected, and much, much slower in story progression. So much, I might have to cut it into two parts. I think this should appear a bit more real as in the relationship._

_ Heisui: Thank you so much! Hope you like this chapter just as well._

_ShinimegamiXOXO: I'm glad you're intrigued!_

_ShadowdoUndine: Yeah I know what you mean, that's why I wrote this story so much more longer._

_brandy mallory: Glad you love it!_

_Meowzy-chan: I have been submitting reviews! But is being mean to me and won't let me… :cries:_

_ Everyone else: Thank you for the wonder reviews!_

_So, here's a story completely off the top of my head. Like always. I wanted to be more descriptive so let's see…_

_Disclaimer: Nopers…Tales of Symphonia isn't mine. (If so, every store in America will be forced to sell Kratos action figures…)_

The room was rather dark and hard to clearly picture seeing as there weren't many light sources inside or nearby that were turned on and in use at this time.

A small, gloved hand nimbly felt for a lamp that was positioned on top of a desk, filled to the brim with papers. Recognizing its features and threaded details, the hand slowly slid itself down the emerald green lamp looking for a small, beaded string attached to it, that with which a small tug, produced light.

With that said string pulled, a yellow, almost orange glow radiated from the lamp. This newfound light showed a messy, maple wooden desk and chair, along with green and purple carpeting, a wastebasket and a few crumpled papers on the floor. The papers were probably supposed to be aimed for the waste bin, although their shooter utterly failed, and were perhaps forgotten and left to be.

A figure slowly pulled the chair back, with little effort, and tiredly slumped down on it, not really caring about the current situation, the desk, papers, and people inside the facility and out. Not like he had really cared to begin with, but now just seemed even worse…

Today was definitely not Yuan's day.

Then again, this particular Seraph really hasn't seen the good life in a long while. Days such as these are almost as if it were a routine such as taking out the trash and brushing one's teeth, a slow, painful and agonizingly dreadful routine. It would have been ages since Yuan had had a really good laugh.

No, seriously. _Ages_.

An audible sigh passed through the lips of this blue-haired figured as he placed his head on his hands, arms resting languidly on the desk, pushing up on the seemingly endless mount of papers.

Apparently, Yuan hasn't been keeping up with work.

But how could he?

The day he had dreaded for so long had finally come.

Today is the day Kratos leaves on Derris Kharlan, on a whole different world which is who knows how many light-years away. Once he leaves, that's it. There is no turning back. No second chances.

Today is the day that Kratos will never be seen or heard from again, only to turn into a mere memory, a recollection of thoughts and a figment of the imagination.

Today is the day Kratos was going to leave him behind in this hell hole…_forever._

_Forever…_ Yuan thought.

The very notion was terrifying. An eternity of being sad and alone on cold nights. Ages of sleepless nights and endless days. Everyday being one step close to insanity. To finally break is like to finally find freedom in his own twisted way.

A cold, unforgiving chill went through Yuan's spine, making him shake rather violently.

"No…" He muttered under his breath, now hugging his arms, trying the best to comfort himself.

Yuan had always taken a liking to Kratos. He was never cruel, unforgiving or unkind to him, not like he would to others. Somehow, he felt like Kratos was always protecting him…

Ever since Martel had died, he could never forgive himself. He could never be in love with such fragile beings ever again; they weren't worth the pain that followed afterwards.

Yuan could've seen himself now, a father of a beautiful young child. But no. Martel indeed had the power to give that to him, and enough heart and passion to sustain it as well, but her death came only too soon. She could've had a future. If it wasn't for Yuan.

A fresh, hot tear ran through Yuan's eyes, as suppressed cries were muffled through his clenched teeth. More tears came. Yuan would have tried to wipe them away, but the slight movement of his arm caused a sharp pain to run across his chest. A small groan escaped from the blue haired man, as he then grabbed for his ribcage. Another thrust of intense pain followed by a burning, ripping feeling deriving right from his gut. Yuan couldn't stop crying now, his eyes feeling itchy, nose now stuffy and wave of nausea overran his entire body.

Yuan was dying. Slowly but surely he was dying.

Having lost the love of his life, he couldn't place his trust in women. So he had followed Kratos. He was the most powerful being he had known, and Yuan knew very well how gentle and compassionate he could be.

And even if his emotions for the other man were unnatural, he didn't care. Even if he had feelings for another male, it didn't bother him. Yuan had secretly loved him, ever since day one.

Yuan had always been a bit frailer, a bit weaker than Kratos. He looked up to him with sparkles in his eyes, and every time Yuan had been hurt, even if it were a little scratch, Kratos would tend to his every need. Yuan had always felt safe with him, safe and comfortable. Maybe it was a brother/brother sort of feeling, or was it?

Yuan now laid there, his head resting on top of his desk, arms crossed in front of his stomach, gripping his sides, holding back the appalling feeling of vomiting. He didn't pay anymore attention to his tears, closing his eyes, taking in every bit of anguish that he held from within.

Tears stained the perfectly white papers beneath him, now smudging the ink, and the once flawless text written on those very papers. His hair now covered half his face as Yuan had painfully moved his head to now have the door that lead outside his office into view.

Outside that door, somewhere out there was his secret lover.

_I wonder…if he's…thinking about me. _Yuan vaguely thought. _No…_

Yuan silently cried to himself, knowing that the last chance he had to redeem himself and his secret were now gone and will forever be lost.

_If I'm lucky enough…I might not wake up…_ Yuan darkly thought to himself, as he closed his eyes and gave one more sigh. This was his last and final breath on this forsaken planet, only to be heard by himself. No one else.

"Goodbye…Kratos…" Yuan whispered and his body fell limp against the desk.

Almost as on cue, the door had slid open, now showing a taller, fitter figure standing before it. The swordsman instinctively felt the stiffness in the air and eyed the body lying on the desk. Instinctively, he rushed over to the figure and could only gasp in horror.

"Oh my Goddess…"

_I guess you guys have to wait for what happens next… So, your thoughts on it?_


	4. BeforeDate Stress

**What A Night… Pt. 1**

_Author's Notes: I replaced my other chapters that are now revised and free of grammatical errors. I'm such a grammar nerd, but I have such a hard time spelling! How ironic I know…_

_And thank you for all the wonderful reviews! _

_Well, I know you guys are all dying to see what happens next in "Silently Dying",(no pun intended) but before I give you the next chapter, with promised fluffiness of course, let me give you an intermission first. Tee hee. Which I will continue since I got all these great ideas._

_And unlike everything I've ever written so far, this is funny and just casual. Nothing too dramatic.

* * *

_

Yuan politely sipped a bit of coffee from his white paper cup and set it down gently on the small round table. He was inside a small café, drinking lightly on a small mocha, scribbling on some papers.

Sometimes you need a small get away place to get work done, you know? So Yuan's place was the café. It was small, being as the Renegade's base was full of all these water and electric traps and puzzles instead. Why Botta had installed them was beyond him (Botta never really liked things to be easy…), but at least he convinced him to make a café.

What? A man needs his coffee.

So, being a bit bored, he glanced about the room, looking at the number of people that were there. There was a barmaid, a janitor on a table eating a sandwich, a few couple of random renegades, and a group of female renegades gossiping their hearts out.

Nothing out of the ordinary.

So, Yuan decided practice his sharp hearing and concentrated on the group's conversation. I mean, he was a Cruxis angel after all. (But he still drinks coffee…Hmmm)

"Word's going around that he's in love with another guy!"

A lady had gasped.

"Well, you know, Lils, love knows no boundaries."

"Well yeah, I guess, but another guy…"

"You just have to admit both of them are good looking"

"By good looking you mean plain hot and sexy?"

"Yeah."

The gossipers shared a group chuckle.

"Love is love."

Yuan silently nodded, agreeing with the young ladies, not really knowing that they were talking about him and Kratos all along. Before he could hear any further, he sensed another presence entering the small café. He smiled warmly at the other's all too familiar face.

"Good evening, ladies" A smooth voice called as Kratos passed them, acknowledging their presence.

The women had nervously nodded back and mumbled a small "Hey" at the man. One of them actually sighed in a dreamingly sort of way. It's not everyday an incredibly hot man comes up to you and says "Good evening".

Kratos only smiled to himself, hearing the sigh, and pulled up a chair in front of Yuan.

"Hey there, love." He said, now looking at Yuan, arms on the table, his hands clasped under his chin.

_Dear goddess, he's so cute when he does that!_ Yuan thought, looking into his lover's eyes, and then turned back to his work. Yuan tried his best to ignore him, and muttered his hello.

_Playing hard to get, eh?_ Kratos thought. So, being the hopeless romantic he is, he decided right then and there to take Yuan out for dinner.

_Where to go? I wonder if I can get some good reservations. A candlelight dinner sounds good… Altamira maybe?_

"So why are you here, Kratos?" Yuan plainly said, rudely interrupting his thoughts.

"Oh, um… I just wanted to see you." Kratos replied. And that was the truth too; he hasn't seen his favorite little blue haired seraphim all day long.

The group of ladies behind them suddenly became quiet and started giggling softly in their own delight.

"Well, now you've seen me. Can you please leave? I have work to finish." Yuan dully remarked.

The group behind started whispering.

_You're playing very hard to get. _Kratos thought. He eyed the "work" Yuan was doing only to find a bunch of blank papers with the words "I love Kratos" scribbled all over them with hearts and flowers and all kinds of other little girly designs.

"Right you are…" Kratos dryly said, with a smirk.

The ladies chuckled.

Yuan instinctively covered the papers with his arms and straighten them out before crumpling them and throwing them at the wastebasket. A perfect shot too.

"Just…what do you want..?" Yuan asked, covering his face with his hands, trying the hide the tremendous hue of red his face was turning.

"Aww, does some need a hug?" Kratos said cutely.

"No!" Yuan blurted out. "Leave me be already."

The ladies now went into a giggle fit.

_I applaud your game of "Hard to Get" Yuan…_Kratos thought.

"Ok, well, I only wanted to know if you were free this evening, so we can spend it at a nice restaurant."

"…Together?" Yuan asked reluctantly.

Muffled chuckles followed by a pause.

"Nooo, of course not! I'll take Noishe, Lloyd and his friends, and the entire Renegade's base while I'm at it!" Kratos replied sarcastically.

"That's an awfully big check." Yuan added.

The gossipers behind were getting a real kick out of this conversation. Good thing one of them had a recorder… that recorded things.

"Oh, will you just come with me please?" Kratos now begged.

"I don't know. I really have a lot work to do…" Yuan said.

"Just one night, love." he pleaded.

"I just can't, _hun_!" Yuan uttered. Then closed his mouth right away, calling the man in front of him hun.

Kratos smiled warmly, taking note of his partner's choice of words. Yuan should be more open about his relationship.

"Uh… I mean…"

The girls in back could've died of laughter right there. What held them back from bursting we will never know.

Kratos, being the stubborn son of a dog's mother he is, used his ultimate trump card, the puppy dog eyes. Why the puppy dog eyes! Why!

_No! He _knows_ I can't resist THAT! _Yuan thought.

"Fine, you win." He finally had given up.

Kratos only smiled at the defeat of his fellow companion and stood up from his chair.

"I'll meet you in your room at 7:30 or so." And with that, he left.

Yuan could only sigh, knowing now he has one more thing to worry about, his date with Kratos.

What was he going to wear? Where are they going to go? What are they going to do? What are they going to eat? What is the circumference of a moose?

The chicken or the egg!

_You're driving yourself insane, Yuan! _He thought condescendingly.

The blue haired half elf could only sigh, and finished his mocha. After disposing of the cup, he headed for his room to get ready.

The ladies back at the café were somewhat dumbfounded.

Their leader is having date with another _man_.

Breaking the silence on of them had finally spoken.

"Did you get that Lils?"

"Every single word"

* * *

_Tee hee. I wonder what they're going to do with that information...  
Ok, now on to the other story._


	5. Silently Dying Pt 2

**Author's Notes: Well, first and foremost, no, I'm not dead. Secondly, I got Tales of the Abyss! Thirdly, I edited the title of that one chapter since I decided not to continue with it and leave it as is. Fourth and lastly, yes! This means I'm writing for my other KxY stuff too**

**Silently Dying Pt. 2**

**Disclaimer: The characters and places mentioned below belong to Namco Tales. I only made the plot and dialogue. Yeah.**

* * *

A pair of glossy emerald eyes slowly opened to find only a cream-colored ceiling in view. The ceiling was partly crack from age, slightly discolored and for some reason unknown, familiar.

_Where have I seen this before…? _The bearer of the two emerald eyes had thought.

Finally breaking the dead silence within the room, the blue haired figure spoke without putting much thought, "Hell… is very familiar…" said he through a cracked and spent voice. Had he been yelling recently? No, he couldn't have been yelling. In his most confused and dire moment, there was no memory he could recall.

"Yuan, that's because this is your room." A soft, chocolate and mellow voice stated.

Another voice? Who could have said that? Slowly turning his head, Yuan found other things to fall into his view, including another very familiar bed, a nightstand, a bed and the body of another figure, seated on top of that bed, his elbows on his knees, leaning in. He looked like he had been thinking deeply. But… who is this person?

Further registering his surroundings, he noted that the facility he was in really does resemble his own room quite a bit. Well, actually, quite a lot. It _was_ his room. What was he doing here?

Yuan slowly got up to be able to sit upright.

"But I was sure this was hell…" He said out loud to himself, not yet noticing it was Kratos of all people that sat at the opposite bed.

Kratos Aurion, the angel, the hero, the traitor and Yuan's so quietly kept secret lover. And now, perhaps the only person in the world who could heal Yuan's too deep wounds of the past.

"Why would you think of such a thing?" Kratos softly asked, and boldly stood up only to kneel next to his seraph companion.

Yuan turned his head over to face Kratos. This person. He has a name, but… how did it sound like? "Kratos..." The word seemed to come effortlessly through Yuan's lips. But it sparked no reaction or meaning.

Yes, the auburn haired angel was losing hope. Rapidly.

When he was walking towards Yuan's office earlier that day, all he can think about was what he was going to say. How was going to say it. To say his confession. No, confession is too deep of a word to use. Perhaps. Or has he been only telling himself to believe it so? He was confused, which was rare. Indeed, very rare. But with a person like Yuan, how can one not be confused? In fact, he fooled three factions at the same time. He's the living definition of deception.

Although, despite his notorious name and past, that day Yuan was found on the floor of his office, like a heap of shattered glass. That's what he was, shattered and broken, and by the looks of it all, beyond repair.

When the door opened to Yuan's office, Kratos immediately noticed the stiffness in the air, while his legs carried him across the room, his consciousness complete unaware of any commanding signal to do so, for him to behold the wreck on the floor. He immediately went over to Yuan, and tried to pick him up to transport him to the adjacent room. One hell of a task that was. There were times where the blue haired man would yell incomprehensible things, writhe in frantic desperate movements, and he'd even claw at Kratos, begging to be left alone.

Only a truly persistent and determined being would be able to place Yuan on his bed like Kratos had. The blue haired figure would move and twitch once atop of the bed, but after a moment or so, became completely peaceful. That was when Kratos waited, and waited, staring at the other until he stirred.

And only until now had he awakened, many hours into the next day.

After a moment's hesitation, Kratos slowly placed a hand over the now awake Yuan's shoulder as a sign of assurance.

"Yes Yuan…" He almost whispered "I'm here. It's going to be okay." Tender words riddled with worry and concern.

Just then reality had finally sunk in, and it sunk in really hard on the half elf.

"G-Get away from me, Kratos!" He yelled alarmingly, lightly pushing the red head in front of him due to the lack of strength and will.

"Yuan, get a hold of yourself." Kratos coolly said and placed both arms on the other's shoulders, forcing the blue haired angel to look into his deep ruby eyes. "I have something to tell you."

That's when the memories finally began to flood Yuan's confused mind. _Something to tell you… _The words ringed in his ears. Wasn't there something Yuan had to say? Yes, there was… The same reason he was in such a state to begin with. It's not too late! But…

There was no possible way now…

"Yuan, we've known each other since… forever it seems."

_Forever. _If Kratos leaved, that's all it was going to be. Forever, with no real purpose in life. No more reasons to live. No one to live for. Yet, so many people to die for.

_Say it._

"And we have surely been through the thick and the thin."

_Please, Martel, I beg of you. Say it._

"To the point where what once used to be the best of friends, were sworn enemies."

_Say it!_

"Kratos Aurion, I love you!" And the confession was made.

Yuan soon fell forward to Kratos's chest, clinging to him and sobbing like a lost child. Caught in midway speech, the stunned auburn haired warrior softly embraced the figure before him, rubbing his back. Did he just hear correctly? Well, he _was_ an angel of course, so there was no mistake he had heard… what he had heard.

"Yuan…" Was all that was murmured through Kratos's lips, continuing to rub the other's back.

Was that it? That was the hard part wasn't it? Neither of them had ever given it any thought to what would happen afterwards.

"Kratos, I was so scared… What if you left without saying a word? For me to remain here for eternity, alone and cold every night and day…" The half-elf spoke ever so weakly, mumbling and shivering despite Kratos's warmth and protection.

"I wouldn't do such a thing." He tenderly replied, and broke away from the half elf so they can properly face each other. "But Yuan…"

"Take me with you Kratos! Please! I cannot remain here and still have my sanity in tact!" Yuan desperately cried, placing both hands on the other's shoulders.

"I cannot do that, Yuan…" Kratos whispered, "I cannot do that."

"And why not!?" The blue-haired seraphim said with more desperation. "Even knowing how I feel!"

"That is why Yuan!" The other snapped, causing Yuan to quiet down and very confused by the vague reply.

Here we are, two of the four legendary _seraphim_ confessing their _love_ for one another, despite the fact that they were both _male_ and _empty_ from the failed loves of their past. Had it truly been the threads of fate that has brought two unlikely men together? Or the just a great cluster of coincidence that ended as such? Was this truly right?

"Yuan…" Kratos started. There was much conflict and turmoil in Kratos's mind.

"Damn it, Kratos, I love you!" Yuan yelled weakly at him, clutching his hands near his heart to accentuate his pleading. Isn't love supposed to be felt in the heart? What more thinking do you need? _I'm here for you... I'm here…_

"Can you truly believe that? After only a minute, is it really a happy ending?" Kratos questioned. And he had a point. This all went at the speed of light and neither had the chance to breathe.

Yuan remained silent again. _A happy ending… I wonder how those would feel like._

"Now, there's something I want you to know…" Kratos started and dropped his hands from Yuan's shoulders. The blue haired seraphim did nothing more than to remain quiet. "The planet Derris Kharlan is slowly floating away from this planet's gravitational field…" Kratos softly explained, motioning his hands, hoping the other would grasp the severity of his words.

"Yes, I know that! But…" Yuan knew this, and possibly everyone else did as well.

"But, there is a point in time where both planets revolve extremely close to each other…" Kratos explained further, using his hands as visual aids to show the revolution of both of the floating masses. "It seems that in this case, Derris Kharlan is actually becoming a type of satellite to the main planet."

"W-What?" Yuan was confused and simply couldn't see where all of this was going or if it was suppose to serve as some beacon of hope. _Can't I just go with you?_

"Meaning that during this period of time, the summon spirits can easily bring me back onto this planet with out any difficulty or large consumption of mana." He finally stated, dropping his hands as a confirmation that he had finished.

Yuan's eyes finally widen and hugged Kratos. "So you're not going forever!" His heart filled with glee, although rapidly replaced with a type of empty feeling about his own personal conflicts. Yes he can come back, and can check up on his son Lloyd, see the others he has journeyed with and see how the whole has changed, but what about him? What about Yuan?

"But can I not go with you?"

Kratos looked down, seeing that not his complete point has yet not gone through.

"Yuan, I want you to stay here. And I'll tell you why…" Yuan tensed up. Why is it that this man in front of him took so long to get to the point?

"Because during all that time that I am away. I want you to live for me."

"Live for you?" Those words struck so many chords. Chords so deeply locked within Yuan's heart.

"Yes… and await my return. And when I do, I will make you mine, Yuan… I will love you so passionately, so fervently, that when I leave, you'll live everyday in my stead."

Upon hearing such almost whispered words drenched with romanticism and the loving passion that will soon be theirs, Yuan couldn't help but silently shed tears of hope and fell into the other's warm embrace. Everything that Yuan had ever wanted had come true. A healer for his wounds, a listener that would be there, a lover who would make him melt, but the most of important of them all… a reason to live every day to its very fullest. No more cold nights, or dreary days. And a forever that will truly be…

A happy ending.

* * *

**Author's Notes: -bows-**


End file.
